El Gran Relato de la Ardilla Fantástica I: La Amenaza Ardillatástica
by shaek221
Summary: Esta historia narra las vivencias de la Ardilla Fantástica y los personajes que la acompañan a lo largo de situaciones cómicas y descabelladas nacidas de la mente perturbada de dos niños de 13-15 años. INFORMACION IMPORTANTE: Como no se pueden poner muchas portadas pues pongo el link a las portadas de cada cap nwn /a/LgQW2sN. No apta para menores de 18.
1. El Gran Relato de la Ardilla Fantástica

El Gran Relato de la Ardilla Fantástica

Todo comenzó cuando Nayal iba a comprar pan y entonces compro leche xd y se vio una revista de avon y se compró un boxer con GATITOS. Bueno no se porque digo esto ahre que no tenia que ver coin el tituilo (¿ ocya entonces AYELEN AGARRO DOS DADOS Y LOS TIRO Y ENTONCES NOSE COMO CONTINUAR

Grito la dulce princesa mientras introducia dos gatos completos en su coño :) (Cabe destacar que los gatos median dos perros :v).

\- OH SI CONTINUA - gritaba la delicada princesa, delicada como un petalo de rosa hermosa maravillosa de que color rojo ah - ESTO ES DEMASIADO RIKOLINO PARA MI Y con ese dulce ultimo grito, ella se corrio completamente, COMPLETAMENTE DEMASIADO MUCHO COMO PARA QUE SUS DULCES PIERNAS RESISTAN TANTO JUGO OH POR DIOS YO TAMBIEN ME CORRO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO IMAGINO OKYA

Entonces entro Kitty el baby sugar de la princesa leia, que era bizca Y grito

\- OH DIOS, QUE HACES¡?¿ - Dijo mientras se sacaba la mascara de semen de dokki de la cara

Entonces se preguntaran ¿Que pito toca Nayal aca? Bueno, el de Eiban oviozzzz ggggjox Ocya pero en realidad lo que tenia que ver es que NAYAL ERA EL GATO.

Dejenme que me explique, los boxers que compro eran de gatitos asi que todo eso sucedia dentro de sus pantalones... muy logico todo ah

Se preguntaran que tiene que ver la ardilla en esto, pues estaba mirando todo desde la ventana mientras se masturbaba :v por cierto, la ventana estaba ubicada dentro de la princesa LEIA. (Pared vaginal derecha, tres centimetros sobre el primer gato (utzea nayal))

Volviendo con Nayal, mientras caminaba reluciendo sus boxers nuevos, su miembro se movia conforme a sus movimientos, se le marcaba TO DO ocya; el punto es que se lo llevaron los aliens y le metieron una sonda ANAL con cebollas y jugo de uva :v

\- BARNY SOS VOS? - Grito mientras la sonda penetraba sus paredes intestinales

\- Si soy yo Nayal, e venido para vengarme, me degaste por Eiban, forro JOPUTA - Y con ese ultimo grito, barny se introducio junto con la sonda anal dentro de nayal OK BASTA CON EL PORNO VOLVAMOS CON LA PRINCESA

Mientras tanto en la casa de la princesa...

\- Limpia esa mierda madre, limpiala AHORA, ANASTASIA VEN AKI Y SOPLAME LOS CODOS - Grito la dulce princesa mientras desnudaba sus codos con la elegancia de una morza patinando

Entonces el baby sugar, luego de limpiarse el semen de dokki de la cara, entro al baño iorando, y dijo

\- Quiero ser como VAIOLET - Dijo mientras se cortaba las venas, con una banana y sangraba nutella - Y QUE EIBAN ME DE VOLA

Entonces agarro un frasco de pastillas y se las tomo todas, las pastillas se deslizaban por su garganta de una forma sumamente erotica, el grritaba de placer mientras las pastillas, al igual que el agua recorrian cada rincon de su garganta, entonces llego Ben y le dijo

-Ke ase jarry qlao aka no ta teit toma un lui - Dijo sacando un duende de su bolsillo Entonces se vio que el enano era Louih


	2. El Harakiri con Destornillador

El Harakiri con Destornillador

Todo comienza cuando Jhonatan pasa por el sementerio como hace usualmente, solo que esta vez noto una lapida extraña, se acerco desenterró el cadáver y se lo cogio.

-ojie xiiiii -gritaba mientras se lo cogia- ultra sepstsualeons es jesto Lentamente paseaba su pequeño jhonatan por todo el trasero del cadáver, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el cementerio al que acostumbraba visitar, esta vez se había equivocado i había entrado al sementerio de mascotas, y se estaba foiando a doki cuya lapida profesaba "aki shace doki, c murió por puto a la edad de 69 anos :v".

jHONAtan, a pesar de este perturbador descubrimiento, siguió penetrando el cadáver hasta acabarle adentro . entonces se rescato y se taba iendo del cementerio hasta q una tipa le paro (el tacsi). La mina taba vestida con ropa negra asi e luto viteh? Y bue le dijo

-eh vo mete el cadáver de mi baby sugar a dentro de su tumba otra ve degenerao hijueputa -dijo la mujer

-y vo quienpa te juna? Tu mama le va a mete el cafdaver -dijo Jhonatan gentilmente

-soi la dulce princesa leia, taba aca por ponerle flore a la tumba pero mejor me las colo -respondio mientras se colaba el ramo de rosas; sus ojos bizcos miraban fijamente a jhonatan mientras este ce askeaba

-oie k wea e eso me voe bai -y con este ultimo mensaje, jhonatan voló

Ah re que no tenia que ver coin el tituilo otra vez, bueno acostúmbrense ustedes pidieron esto (¿ ah bueno pasemos con el alma de doki

-Bien doki segui asotando a esos niños negros -le decía satan a doki q se encontraba asotando a los niños negros en el infierno

¿Por qué doki esta en el infierno y porque no esta siendo castigado? Respuestas que serán preguntadas en otra ocasión :v

Satan se encontraba acariciando el trasero de britni espirs que a su vez estaba siendo penetrado por fery hel horny que alevosamente (¿?) gritaba -AHSKGF SBAKHFBSAK NFWEAIUBFGSKDHA- con cada penetrtada en el biemtre de su amamahada.-:

Vamos con Pandy el ramicornio que seguro esta haciendo algo mas adecuado para nuestro publico infantil. Pandy se encontraba bajando las escaleras del museo nacional del sol, con una escopeta y estaba cagando a tiros a todos, ¿porque? Pues que el se los diga :v

-JAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJASHFJAKHNSKFHASKLJNFK AL FIN, TE DIJE QUE LO LOGRARIA SOL, LOGRE ABRASARTE -Grito a la multitud mientras abrazaba una pelota amarilla con el nombre "sol" pintado con marcador permanente :V- Y AHORA ESTOS INTENTAN ALEGARTE DE MI, PUES NO PUEDE SER!1!

Nayal q casualmente pasbaá por ahí le dijo -eh relaja ñla raja no te ponga asi q no hay nefcesida de matar- Entonces pandy le encajo una patada que lo tiro por las escaleras, cayo como 20 o 30 pisos qcyo no soy arquitecto ah y entonces Nayal cayo de vientre sobre un DESTORNILLADOR Y SE HISO EL HARAKIRI.

-OH EME GE QUE HICE SOL PORQUE ME HAS DEJADO HACER ESO -grito Pandy viendo como Nayal se desangraba hasta la muerte- Ay diosito NO ME MATEN NO QUISE HACERLO FUE EL SOL

Entonces Pandy fue detenido y encarcelado, en un lugar donde nunca pudiera ver el sol :,v y este fue el fin para Pandy... creo bueno sigamos con LAS AVENTURAS DE PATO MC CUAK Y ANARQUICORNIO

-che se me antoja quemar esa casa -dijo Anarquicornio a Pato Mc Cuak mientras este acosaba a un niño para que le de su dinero para comprar droja y él se pintaba las pesuñas de rosa

-OLA NIÑO DAME TU DINERO O TE MANDO A QUE TE VIOLEN HDP- dijo pato al niño muerto en la calle- OK YA QUE NO VAS A COPERAR -dijo sacando la pistola- PAM PAM APMAPAMPAMAPSMDFPOASFMNOSADNFOJDSAONFGUSDABGINASDOGNSDANOG

Y el cadáver del niño se lleno de agujeros de bala, el Padre Nestor no iba a desaprovechar esta ocacion de un niño con multiples agujeros asi que se lo garcho mientras Pato y Anarquicornio planeaban explotar un orfanato.

-A veh, Anarquicornio, io voi les grito "TODOS AL SUELO HIJOS DE PUTA" y tu gritras "ALLAHU AKBAR" y explostas oc?

-me promestiste que lo íbamos a quemar :c además no somos terroristas (¿

-vo q sabe lo que soy? Vos no me conoces a mi. ASI QUE VAMOS A EXPLOTAR EL ORFANATO- Grito pato mientras corria contra la puerta del orfanato, se choco y se torcio el cuello, pero no sin antes decir "putabidatt"

-PATO MC CUAK -grito anarquicornio al ver la escena, su amigo tenia el cuello torcido y casi parecía un discapacitado, vio q pato seguía con vida y le dijo- jesus crei que moriste

-Anarquicornio... Mi amijol... me muero :'v... quema el hospital por me

Entonces Anarquicornio, vengando a su amigo quemo el museo. Ah re duro estaba eto ya dura mucho pero me obligan a escribir como esclavo asi que AYELEN ME INSULTA Y ME OBLIGA A ESCRIBIR Y NOSE COMO CONTINUAR VOLVAMOS CON LA DULCE PRINCESA LEIA

Leia se encontraba colándose la lapida de Dokki recordando mejores momentos cuando una nave espacial apareció

-AY DIOS Q ZUKUHLEMTO ESTO ES ULTRA ECSITANTE MIS OVARIOS NO AGUANTAN MAS -Grito mientras se corria tanto que inundo medio cementerio

Entonces la nave espacial descendió, una compuerta se abrió y de allí salió Barny, quien se acerco a Leia y le susurro al oído

-amea quere jugo de uva?

-Ay ci q riko Pero antes de que Barny pudiera penetrar ferozmente a Leia y llenarla de su rico y nutritivo jugo de uva, el cuerpo de dokki comenzó a moverse, y un tiempo, dos tiempos y medio tiempo después, dokki revivió

-aim bak vitshesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-omg doki como reviviste?''¿ -Pregunto Leia observando consternada a Dokki y a Barny a la vez, a pesar de encontrarse en alejadas posiciones uno del otro Y SI TODO ESTO PARA DECIR QUE ESTA BISCA DEGENME

-qcyo creo q tu jugo vaginal me revivio :,v ahora ben abrazame

Entonces Ben salio de la nada y abrazo a dokki resfregandole toda la verga por la cara, mientras Leia y Barny observaban horrorizados como Teit se acercaba desde las sombras para compartir una paella. Entonces todos comieron felices y contentos porque hoy es noche buena y feliz navidad a todos. Excepto para Pandy que sigue en prisión.


	3. El Zapato Inter-Dimensional

**El Zapato Inter-Dimensional**

winsy winsy hormiga c entonracba jugando al carlos carlos en un prostibulo indio como akostumbrava aser, entoncz huna muger de largos dedos se le aserko mirando seduktoramente

-eh ameo q tal kiri comania¿ -dijo sonrogandose

-rtf5yhutgfr5h -respondio, volviendo a continuar usando su ouiga

-dale no sea puto soi tu mami papeto -dijo ella mientras introducia sus largos dedos como larvas por el trasero de nuestra hormiga amiga amea

-frrgtvbhyujunmvc -respondio mientras expulsaba el dedo de la niña travesti con un pedo con la fuerza de un torpedo dinamico acme super kul

-aaaaaaah nv -entonces la nena salio volando -baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii

Winsy incoko alos antiguos espitirus del mas palla y una cosa salioy le dijo

\- kien me iama

-io -respondio, algo aturdidoa winsy por la repentina aparision de l expitiru

-zoi 2 y 1/2 q kere -digo mientras los prostitutos travestis indianos se arremoliaban alredor de winsty y overbaba el espetcacylo

-te eh lamado pa q me limpies los pies porque este es mi cuerpo y mi sangre y yo soy su salbador -grito winsy poniendose de pie sobre la ouija y gritando

ah q no tenia ke ver coin el tituilo, otra vez pero ueno estamos aca auspicionando avon equiscu Nayal esta intentando escapar de barny y VAMOS A VERLO

mientras en la nabe de barny

-AYYYYY MI TRASERO NOMAS -Gritaba Nayal mientras Barny continuaba ingresandose en su cuerpo por 46813654681 vez junto a su jugo de uva y cebolla y la sonda anal :v

-ESTO TE PASA POR DEGARME POR EIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM -DIJO MIENTRAS SE ACABO

entonse barny cayo en coma etilico i nayal aprovesho pa rajar de ahi ahq. nayal korria por toda la ultra nabe super larga de barny hecho a imagen y semegansa de su pija cuando los droides de barny comenzaron a atacarlo, los droides tenian a su vez la forma del miembro viril del artismo

-PARENLO XQ SE ESCAPAAA!11!

-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN -y nayal se tiro al piso y empezo a dar vueltas hasta aserse kk y barny desperto de su coma etilico y se aserco a Nayal y le dijo

-buen intento PERO AUN NO HE ACABADO ah q dale volve a la sonda

y juando todo paresia perdido, un ZAPATO APARECIO POR LA VENTANA DE LA NAVE CHANCHANCHANCHITOCHAM Y GOLPEO A BARNY. barny caio y se ffracturo el HORTO POR FORRO y Nayal dijo bai nv ty zapato y salto

Ahora que explicamos que tenia que ver coin el tituilo pasemos a otra cosa :v (no esplicamos porque es interdimensional pero kemedaiwá PASAMOS CON LEIA)

leia c encontraba teniendo sepso salvage en su habitacion, agarraba las sabanas mientras dokki la penetraba sepsualeonmente , con cada emvestida q su baby sugar le daba, esta gritaba cual cerda en celo.

-SIGUE PAPITOH - Grito mientras su acabada inundaba toa la avitacion, su amorsito se encontraba rellenandola ocmo un pavo en navida y ambos taban ultra etsitados, cuando entonces...

-KEJEZTO!1!1!¿!?¿?!¿!? -dokki entra por la puerta de la habitacion de la dulce princesa y grita

-HAMOR ESTO NO ES LO Q TU PIENSAS -Decia leia mientras ambos ojos se fijaban en los dos dokkis y dijo- un momento... COMO ESKE AY DOSS DOKKIS?!¿ª?!¿?ª¿!?ª¿!?¿ª?¿ª?¿ª

entonces el dokki que estaba penetrando a leia salio de ella, acabo en una almohada, estiro su mano hasta su nuca y estiro hacia abajo revelando que enrealidad no era dokki... ERA LA ARDILLA FANTASTICA :O!uno

\- uy se pudrio todo, bue ni no vimo -y entonces la ardilla fantastica salto por la ventana y cayo i se murio :v o se rompio mucho, o no se capaz esta vivo lo sabremos en el CUATRO CAPITULO

-OH EME GE DOKKI TE JURO QUE NO LO SABIAAAAAAAA! -decia leia mientras gemia ingresandose ambas piernas

-KOMO KE NO SABIAS? ME ESTAS DICIENDO ARDILLAPENE? -grito dokki exasperadamente enogado

-I SI Q JERE TENGO LAS VAGINAS ABIERTAMENTE COMO EL MAR ROJO -entonces la dulce princesa tiro su zapato por la ventana, el cual la rompio y atraveso un portal

-PARFABAR ERES UNA SORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-A SI PUES ME VALES VERGA MATATE :,v

-oki doqui -y dokki se suicidisio con un disparo en la jeta

-AY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -dijo leia, pero estaba muy ocupada colandose las piernas y los brazos, y una silla

satan estaba cagando ahi re tranka leyendo novelas eroticas en wattpad de pocoyo y tu puta madre cuando dokki se materialiso frente a el

-eh doki ameo q ase aca taba cagando -dijo satan terminando de acabar

-mi mami sugar me enganio y me tire un paso y mori :,v -dijo dokki secansose las lajrimas lajrimogenas

-ay vo trankilo micasa e tu ksa, tengo un trabajo perfecto para vos

Entonces Dokki asoto a los niños negros en el infierno, fin :)


	4. El Aloe Vera Mágico (PARTE 1)

**El Aloe Vera Mágico (Parte 1)**

Eibam se arrodillo y comenzo a chupar... se las lagrimas porque Nayal murio y estaba en su tumba poniendo flores y gritó TENEDOR ah

-ay mi amor equiscu te moriste yo te quería ahora te fuiste para 100pre D,: -dijo Eibam tocandose las tetas y eyaculando en la tumba de su cónyuge cuando Jhonatan salió de bajo tierra, asusatando a Eibam

-holez -dijo Jhonatan saliendo de la tumba de Nayal- no pude evitar oir que tenias un pequeño problema anal aci q estoi aki para aiudarte a rebibir a tu amado

-ai musha gracia, pero como lo revivimos :,v? -Preguntó Eibam consternado metiendose tierra en su vagina arenosa ah re se creia Leia v:

-PRIMERO KE TODO SIJEME -y jhonatan volo. Y volvio xq Eibam no sabia volar entonces le agarro de la pestaña y se volo. Mientras que, desde los arbustos, Barny observava junto a sus droides.

-¿Que hacemos jefe? -Pregunto el droide pato kul comando 3ª sargento magico

-Por ahora esperemos, y cuando menos se lo esperen PUM, les desgarramos el ano y yo vuelvo con Nayal MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ -dijo Barny riendose como una yandere chan kawai desune nya nya.

Ah re que... ah no que esto si tenia que ver coin el tituilo CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaAnn o: pueden pedir un deseo cada vez que esto pase . Ahora vamos con Pandy que seguro esta haciendo algo bonito c:

Se encontraba Pandy en las duchas de la prision desnudo bañandose junto a los demas presos, cuando uno en especial se dirigio a él

-che vo q so? -Pregunto el Padre Nestor, mirando fijamente la lana de Pandy y lustrando su sable 7u7 ia tu saeh shiko

-Emm soy un simple Ramicornio señor -Dijo Pandy, sonrojandose y sintiendose penetrada por su mirada

-y a vo xke te enserraron ak? -dijo el Padre Nestor, bajando su mirada y mirando para otro miralo mientras los demas presos lentamente comenzaban a mirarlos, cabe destacar que Pandy y Nestor eran los unicos blancos de la prision, ya que la prision se encontraba en Africa V:

-Me encerraron porque mate a mucha gente en mi delirio por abrazar al Sol, y ahora solo quiero salir de aqui asi puedo volver a verlo :,c -Dijo Pandy, conteniendo sus lajrimas.

-pos puedo aiudarte, mira lo que encontre -dijo Nestor, sacandose una copa rosa del culo y mostrandosela a Pandy - kon esto podemos...

-JUGAR A LA COPA ROTA! -gritó Pandy haciendo un baile sensual, interrumpiendo al Padre antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, y todos los negros lo miraron; todos sus penes eran demasiado largos como para cualquier ser vivo. -LA COPA ROTA LA COPA ROTA JUGUEMOS A LA COPA ROTA -Cantaba Pandy moviendo sus pompis con cada ton y son de la cancion y moviendo la copa a su ves. Como todos los demas prisioneros lo miraban fijamente mientras sostenian sus vergas, Pandy dejo de cantar, indijnado -Por favor acaso no saben lo que es "La Copa Rota"?

-Pronto va a ser tu culo si no te callas -declaro un negro mas negro que el negro usando la verga como bufanda y la bolsa escrotal como gorro. Pandy, al ver tanto odio y que lo estaban acorralando y que ademas los negros estaban untando su verga con mantequilla, lanzó la copa rosa la cual se estrello en la cabeza de Nestor, dejandolo inconciente, y corriendo a toda velocidad.

Los negros prefirieron quedarse a violar a Nestor pero aun asi Pandy corrio desnudo hasta llegar a un pasillo sin puertas :v

-ay diosito estoy acorralado -dijo Pandy, escuchando como los negros desgarraban a Nestor con sus vergas -que haré :c?

Entonces Pandy se desmayó y la pared que tenia detras exploto :v punto; Bueno, ahora veamos que hace nuestra hermosa Eibam con el galante Jhonatan.

Se encontraban cruzando la selva magica asoradora, Eibam se estaba abanicando con una hoja del tamaño de un platillo volante siguiendo a Jhonatan que estaba cortando todas las giedras y las hojas y los arboles que se interponian en su camino.

-ains cuanto falta? Me estoy asando -dijo Eibam abanicandose y sudando como cerda en celo

-ia kci stamos relaja ermana -dijo Jhonatan, usando el machete para cortar a un indigena que se habia crusado en el camino, confundiendolo con un arbol cuando derrepente...

-espera... escuchas eso? -Dijo Eibam, quedandose en silenciosa escuchando explosiones en la lejania- Son explosiones, acaso estan minando o ...? HEY LAS EXPLOSIONES SE ESTAN HACIENDO CADA VEZ MAS CERCA CREO QUE SE FUERTE

Entonces todo al rededor de Eibam y Jhonatan explotó, tirandalos al suelo y no permitiendoles ver nada y dejandolos inconcientes. El primero en volar a su conciencia fue Eibam, cuando escucho a alguien hablar cerca

-Oie Pato... no es por meterme en tu vida ni nada pero creo que esto no es un orfanato (? -dijo Anarquicornio junto a Pato Mc Cuak asercandose a los cuerpos inertemente secsis de Eibam y Jhonatan.

-Por favor obviamente esto es un orfanato, mira nomas a estos dos ninios q vonitos son cuando estan inconcientes :,v -dijo Pato mirando a Eibam

-Oigan por favor quienes son? -Dijo Eibam, levantandose sosteniendo su vestido dejando que se le vea el ORTO -No nos hagan daño solo buscamos el aloe vera magico para revivir a mi esposito

-Buscan el AVM? (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos) -Dijo Anarquicornio sorprendido. -Pato, el AVM (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x2) es una planta que puede usarse para muchas cosas, entre ellas PARA UN GRAN EXPLOSIBO, ¿PIENSAS LO MISMO QUE YO :D?

-Piensas en violar niños :v?

-... Ño

-ey nosotro tabamo primero gile q se meten -Dijo Jhonatan, levantandose del piso -Oh ya no tenemos que cortar mas arboles -Dijo jhinatan, percatandose de la deforestacion masiva creada por Pato -PERFESTO -y el machete volo, golpeando a un leñador, que tiro su hacha la cual golpeo a un pianista que tiro su piano que le dio a un doctor que tiro su coso que le dio al primer leñador que tiro su segunda hacha que salio volando y pego a Barny en la cabeza que estaba detras de los arboles caidos junto a sus droides.

-¿Jefge esta bien? -pregunto un droide viendo a Barny con un hacha clavada en la cabeza

-TU KE CREES -dijo Barny, reventando al droide con el poderio de su pija. Suficiente de esto, ahora pasemos con L


	5. El Aloe Vera Mágico (PARTE 2)

**El Aloe Vera Mágico (Parte 2)**

a Risitos de Oro, la prima de Leia que se encargaba de colarse cosas por la nariz y usar un vesitod que mostraba las tetas. Ah y deja un rastro de jugos vaginales donde quiera que va :v

Risitos de oro estaba limpiando el piso de todo el castillo con sus jugos vaginales, por eso esta visitando todas las habiatacionse del castillo.

Abrió una y se encontro con un mundo magico y bonito pero algo retrasado.

\- awaskjhkfg whkfsauk wa rusacnlaf lnvslahkwurbffkuabkf kaubwfknksahnhga cakjb aub -Dijo el primer ser que se encontró al abrir la puerta, era como algo como un ramicornio pero retrasado que no sabia hablar, entonces Risitos lo sodomizo y se metio su cuerno por la nariz (orificio izquierdo).

Saliendo de esa habitación, entro a la puerta que estaba en el techo y se encontro con un ser de cabeza de bebe y cuerpo de kraken que repataba por el techo con sus tectaculos.

-HAN ABIERTO LA PUERTA! -dijo al ver a Risitos entrar y echar su jugo de vagina por las paredes -SOY LIBRE! LIBRE SOY LIBRE SOY NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MAAAAAAAAAAAAS ALEX AL FIN ES LIBREEEE! -y entonces Risitos uso hidropulso y lanzo a Alex de nuevo a su cosa.

Volviendo al pasillo, Risitos entro a la puerta que estaba en la esquina inferior superior. Era una habitacion acochaldarda donde solo se encontraba una niña pelirroja que pedia pene a gritos con una camisa de fuerza y que tiraba espuma por la boca. Risitos vio que se desnuco el codo, pero le valio madres.

Risitos abrio la ante ultima puerta donde se encontraba una ninja. TAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAAKAKKAKAKTA. Entonces habrio la ultima y descendio por las escaleras cuando llego a una habitacion donde se encontraba una mujer gato que estaba anoreksica y encadenada al suelo.

-por faovr... -susurro al oir a Risitos entrar -Solo quiero volver a ver a mi familia :,v tengo mucha seeeeeeeeeeeed

Y entonces Risitos de Oro usó Surf, inundando el castillo de su prima, y Kitty se tomó todo, hasta la ultima gota.

Todo eso fue practicamente relleno y lo sabemos, pero bueno, teniamos que completar un poco de espacio :v

Ahora si, pasemos con LEibam y Jhonatan que ya llegaron al final de la jungla.

-Jhonatan que pasa? porque no avanzas? -Preguntó Eibam, asomandose por la izquierda de Jhonatan

-eh un dekmpado viteh? i mirah asha eta eeeeel el em el cartel ese viteh? creo q dise pero no me hagas caso q no tertmine la primera primaria creo q dise EL ALOE VERA MAGICO (Secreto)

-El Aloe Vera Magico, wuau es hermoso :'v -dijo Anarquicornio una vez los cuarto estaban frente a el.

-Hay cuatro hojas, una para cada uno, es perfecto ahora podremos explotar el orfanato Anarquicornio -Dijo Pato Mc Cuak, iorando de lo jermozo q seria hacer un explosivo explotante

ENTONCES LA TIERRA DEBAJO DE ELLOS COMENZO A MOVERSE Y UNA EXCABADORA SALIO DEBAJO DE ELLOS. La puerta de la excavadora se abrió y Dokki asomo su cabeza

-Ehmm Leia creo que nos desviamos un poco del nueclo de la Tierra -Si se lo preguntan, Leia queria ir al nucleo de la Tierra para colarselo :v otsea que esperaban? -Emm holi Eibam holi Jhonatan holi Barny

-Barny khe? -Dijo Eibam cuando una nube de humo los cubrio, al diseparse, estaban rodeados de los droides de Barny

-Baia baia -dijo Barny, adelantandose entre sus droides mirando a Eibam a los tetas -Mira a quien tenemos aki, el puto que me robo a mi nayal :v

-Barny pls superalo soy mejor que tu en muchas maneras -y entonces Eibam fue fusilado por los droides de barny, sus ultimas palabras fueron "ay nomas" y se desplomo lleno de agujeros. Barny ordeno a sus droides que recogieran el cuerpo de Eibam para usarlo de trofeo. Cuando UN PORTAL SE ABRIO Y UN ZAPATO VOLO A LA CABEZA DE BARNY DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE OTRA VEZ (?.

El zapato comenzo a cambiar y se transformo en un perro con joroba con un gorro de capitan de barco en ella de ojos bizcos y pelaje marron.

-Alto ahi :v -Dijo solemnemente haciendo que todos se alejen del AVM (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x3) -Soy Don Cangrejo, el guardian del AVM (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x4) Y solo yo decido quien tiene un poco de sus poderes :v

-Pos, señor Don Cangrejo, soy un bonito unicornio que solo busca curar a su madre de una enfermedad mortal :,v -Mintió Anarquicornio

-Oie pero ci queremos el AVM (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x5) para crear un explosivo y destruir el orfanato -Dijo el invezilo de Pato

-Callate asi no nos va a dar el AVM (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x6) :v

-De hecho, si quieren volar un orfanato me vale madres :v tomen -Dijo Don Cangrejo tendiendoles una hoja del aloe a Pato y a Anarquicornio, quienes se fueron alegremente del sitio, explotando el resto de la jungla con ellos. -Ahora tu hombre noble para que quieres el AVM? (Si, tenemos tanta paja para abreviar eso pero no para explicar porque lo abreviamos x7)

-io zolo kiero rebibir a mi amijo Eibam i a su nobio Nayal -Respondió Jhonatan, sonrojado por el gran miembro del perro

-Pos toma :v -dijo Don Cangrejo reviviendo a Eibam y dandole una hoja del aloe, mientras Barny decia "oie :,v" -Ahora Leia y Dokki, que quieren?

-Queremos usar el aloe para lubricar a Dokki y asi me lo pueda colar -respondio Leia, colandose la excavadora.

-Pos oc -Entonces les dio el Aloe y todos quedaron contentos y felices.

Y asi termina esta hermosa historia de dos partes porque somos asi de forros :D asi que... hasta la proxima Ardilla-lovers!

Ah y La Ardilla Fantastica esta bien :v


	6. El Quinto Uan Dairecshion

**El Quinto Uan Dairecshion**

_ nosecuanto era una chica pendeja de katorse anos q se mojaba la papaya viendo a sus idolos (((los uandi)))) entomzes un dia fue a su colegio y...

\- OH MAI GOD ES JARY! -GRITO LA NIÑA QUE EBREAALIDAD ERA JHONATAN cuio apellido fue editado por razones paranormales Δ PA RA RA RARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

totoro.

AH RE QYE BI TENIA QUE VER COIN EL TITUILO a no para si :P

\- Em perdona me perdi sabes cual es la calle...? -dijo Jary percatandose de que media ciudad se avia inindado por culpa del jugo vaginal de jhonatan. ah re que era hombre bueno ya fue

\- SI?!·!?"$!?$!"?%)=! -dijo Jhonatan muriendose de deisdraration, y volo y se murio, fin.

Bueno, jhonatan ya se murio por daltonismo asi que vamos con Winsy Winsy Hormiga y sus desventuras junt 1/2

Winsy se encontraba en una orgia interracial enmascarada en el palacio de voquinjam mientras dos y media sexo.

-sKJDBKJLBFLKAWEGHIFBIEBAWHIFHBWAEO -gemia Winsy mientras los penes de los inglaterraniense se inscrustaban en sus articulaciones mientras se bañaban en te de manzanilla.

-Winsy pls que estamos asiendo? Esto no es lo que haria jesus, jesus estaria violando cabras mientras se parte el pene con una paella -dijo dos y media tragandose el semen, ¿como lo hace si es un fantasma? Magia.

-Tu trankilo todo va como lo planee, AUBIUWESBBEAUBFYVAEHJKFADJFHVADJF -Respondio Winsy volviendo a la orgia.

Entonces la orgia se desenfreno y todos perdieron sus frenillos, y entonces se escuchó un griuto y todos los invitados pararon de ordeñarse y se prepararon para que el anfitrion entrara.

\- ݯݱݳࢠݾݽࢰࢮࢲࢰࢯ! -Gritaron los esclavos sexuales sodomizados con banderas de Thailandia mientras su amo entraba. Su amo era nada mas ni nada menos que Tomy, el palito de helado nazi; y entró con una mascara de monokuma y portando un estandarte con un pene dibujado de manera que se hacemeje a una imagen de la mona lisa bailando sobre el pene de hitler.

\- HAIL HITLER HAIL HITLER HAIL HITLER! -Saludó Tomy, pisando todo el semen y fluidos de sus invitados. Tomy agarro un vaso, lo relleno con los fluidos y se lo dio de tomar a uno de los esclavos quien se lo tomo con sida y todo. -HITLER HAIL HITLER HAIL HITLER... Hail hitler hail hitler hail hitler, HAIL HITLER HAIL!

Y todos los invitados se desenmascararon mostrando que todos tenian sindrome de down. Justo cuando Winsy desenfundo su lanzamisiles nucleares, y al grito de "ALLAHU AKBAR" explosiono matando a todos los downs.

2 y 1/2 nunca habia estado tan orgulloso :,v. Vamos con Dokki, quien se encuentra dirigiendose a una discografica porque los Uan Dairecshion (su banda preferida) se encontraban buscando un nuevo integrante ya que Nayal se murisio muchito. Y tambien estaba Leia acompañandolo

-Ay estoy super emocionado, al fin lograre entrar en UD :,v -Dijo Dokki llorando de emocion mientras Leia lo icnoraba mientras sus ojos, ocmpletamente descolocados, admiraban el cielo y el piso por igual.

Entraron a la discografica y se dirigieron a donde les dijo la ceniorita y se encontraron con los contrincantes que tambein querian entrar a UD.

-Baia baia -dijo Barny al ver a Dokki entrar a la habitacion, donde tambien se encontraba su droide mejor, Pato Kul Comando 3ª Sargento Magico, quien estaba ordeñando a Barny para recargar su arma de rashos lasercs. - Pero mira quien se cree que canta "ti tiriti ti ti biutiful" mejor que io v:

-oie quien te crees fruto de mierda :v¿ -Entonces Dokki y Barny comensaron a insultarse insultos mientras Leia observaba como los demas entraban y salian de la habitacion donde se hacen las audiciones, y entonces solo quedaron ellos tres.

\- ALTO! -gritó Leia, levantando los brazos mientras sus labios vaginales salian bajo su ropa interior. -TU VINISTE CON TU NAVE VERDAD? -Dijo señalando a Barny quien respondio afirmativamente. -Vuelvo en un instante.

Entonces Leia salio afuera donde se veia por la ventana como se colaba toda la nave espacial, la cual se activo y Leia voló.

-Hey, siguiente -Dijo Cein a los dos pelotudos que se encontraban peleando, entonces ambos echaron a correr y luego de una carrera epica llena de efecos especiales, llego Barny primero.

-OLA ME IAMO BARNY Y SOY SU MAS GRANDE FAN DE TODA LA GALAXIA Y EL UNIVERSO Y JARRY TE AMO NOS VEAMO Y NOS VESEMO Y_ perdon me emocione -Dijo Barny sonrogandose, mientras Cein, Jarry, Luis y LaYm se impasientaban -TITIRITI BIUTIFUUUUUUUUUUUL

Barny no sabia como continuar entonces se puso nervioso y comenzo a llorer mientras los demas estaban tristes ya que no podian conseguir un remplazo de su preciado Nayal, y entonces entro Dokki, en una plataforma con un vestido super lujoso y glamouroso. Junto con una banda formada por La Ardilla Fantastica en la bateria, Anarquicornio en el bajo y Pato Mc Cuak en el triangulo electrico, Dokki comenzó a cantar.

Al terminar, UD estaba llorando de la emocion, fue la mejor sinfonia de mozart versionada que habian escuchado.

-Es hermoso :,v -Dijo Jarry habrasamdo a Cein, apoyando sus miembros y frotandolos, y llorando de felicidad

-Estas contratado :'v -Dijo LaYm penetrando y eyaculando a Luis mientras llora.

Y asi fue como Dokki, se convirtio en una estrella del pop. Solo por 5 segundos porque entonces la nave de Barny junto con Leia cayó en el lugar y exploto.

Todos vivierieron pero entonces...

-NAYAL! -gritaron los UD completamentes desnudos ya que su ropa se desintegro en la explosion. -NUNCA NOS ABANDONES OTRA VEZ c,:

Y los Uan Dairecshion volvieron a estar unidos una vez mas, por cierto hicieron una orgia luego de eso, y Barny y Dokki junto con Leia y Pato Kul Comando 3ª Sargento Magico hicieron las paces y volvieron a sus casas agarrados de la mano y saltando como si fuera el Mago de Oz. O algo así.

ݯݾࢮݻݷࢩݹࢬݶݶ FIN ݯݾࢮݻݷࢩݹࢬݶݶ

Por cierto, Jhonatan sigue vivo y se cogió a Jarry :v


	7. La Semisha der Diabloh

**La Semisha der Diabloh**

\- PATO PERREA PERREA VAMOS PERREA –Gritaban los gitanos en la discotek del mc estarvarcs mientras Chapi tiraba un paso en medio de la pista de baile. Nayal se encontraba bailando el caño, con su traje de stripper normal intentando ganarse la vida siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo, cuando Mubloo aparecio para tirarle hamburquesas de pato.

\- Oh si, tirame mas de eso wey –dijo Nayal frotandose el dineros en el pechio.

\- Perdone, ¿Qué dijo? –Respondio Mubloo, quien al ser una masa gris con ojos no tiene oidos v:

\- Na' –le respondio Nayal haciendo un baile sepsualeon al vientre de un stripper gordo transgenero con dos pistolas en los lados- Ay papito q vien bailas –le dijo a su amijo-como te hiamas bb?

\- Carlos Pistolas Locas wey –dijo, untandose mermelada de naranja por su barriga llena de pelos- Tengo un dolorsito de barriga por eso me unto la mermelada, aparte de que me da siertos… poderes sexuales.

Entonces la barriga de Carlos exploto, y todos los gitanos comenzaron a correr en circulos mientras Mubloo lloraba porque tendria que limpiar el desastre luego del espectaculo. Del cuerpo inerte de Carlos salio Jhonatan, cosplayando a Rainbow Dash.

\- Nayal, amorseto meo –Dijo acercandose al perturbado Nayal, quien estaba haciendo twerk en los jugos gastricos de Carlos- Tengo q desirte algo, ia k sho soi tu anjel de la guarda tengo q hacer que seas buena gente, ¿Te acorda esa ve q moriste? Bueno el q te mato se llamava Pandy y sigue en prision, aci q no sea mala jente y vaia a pagarle la fiansa

\- oc –dijo Nayal- pero tengo paja de ir :,v. Y entonces Jhontana tiro a Nayal de la tanga y se fueron bolando hasta la prision de Pandy, Nayal le pago la fianza y todos contentos.

Ahrrrrrrrrrrrre q no tenia qe ver coin el tituilo v:. Volvimos a la formula basica, pelotudeces sin orden ni sentido, asi que PASEMO CON LOS DESCONTROLADORES (?)

Winsy Winsy Hormig ½ se encontraban nadando por el oceano artico, dirigiendose hacia Istlantida escapando de los burros nazis que Tomy manejaba con sus poderes ypqnhotiks.

\- Nada mas rapido 2 y 1/2 , casi los perdemos en las plataformas petroliferas :,v –dijo Winsy nadando con todas sus patitas.

\- ia lo c, falta poko para la livertah :'v –dijo 2 y ½ nadando mientras los burros nazis se acercaban cada vez mas en sus globos aerostaticos.

\- miau guau miau GUAU GUAU MIAU :v! –grito el comandante de los burros quien estaba circuncidado mientras los demas disparaban sus cañones cargados de DVDS de los Piratas del Caribe truchos contra los pobres Wins ½ :,v

Todo parecia perdido cuando derrepente…

\- OH VERGA ES BARNY :'v! –grito 2 y ½ cuando los DVDS truchos los hundieron a ambos. Barny habia llegado con su nave espacial y sus droides al reskte.

\- MIAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –dijo barny cuando roció todo su jugo de uba sobre los globos aerostaticos, causando que estos se desinflen y caigan al oceano, muriendo congelados :,v –Basta burros, ya tuvimos suficiente de su rainado de terror :v

Entonces la nave de Barny descendió sobre oceano, rescatando a Wins ½ de una muerte casi segura. Pero entonces, cuando la nave de Barny disponia a irse de vuelta a las estrellas…

\- ALTO AHÍ PRRRRRRRO :V –y los burros se convirtieron en una ojota gigante la cual salio disparada contra la nave de Barny, haciendo que se destruya y que todos vuelen.

Por fortuna, Wins ½ aterrizaron en su casa, igual que los droides; mientras que Barny cayo en otro lugar mas mejor.

\- AY SI PANDY METEMELA TODAAAAAA –gritaba Nayal mientras Pandy metia su pene de Ramicornio en él. ¿Cómo llegaron a esta cituazion? Pos Nayal a modo de agradecimiento por matarlo lo invito a su apartamento y una cosa llevo a la otra :v.- DOKKI ERES THU? –Dijo cuando Barny aparecio en su habitacion, desde el cielo, rompiendo el techo.

\- emm, ño digo CI ME UNO.

Luego de que Barny, Nayal y Pandy hayan tenido la sesión de sepso gey mas larga y complicada de describir (:v) y que Barny y Pandy hayan acabado dentro de Nayal, los tres quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-q riko gue ezo :'v -dijo Barny, saliendo de Nayal y limpiandose con una licuadora- pos ajora me boe antes de que se despierte bai

Cuando Barny se teletransporto devuelta a su nave, Pandy despertó y miro a Nayal, sintiendo que dentro de él se creaba una nueva vida :,v

-baia baia, eso fue impaktante -dijo Satán saliendo de detrás de una cortina, luego de presenciarlo todo

-AHDJDBGKDJSVSkdbfjsbxjsnxbx dcHCEHSGF -Comento Fery, la mascota de Satán, saliendo detrás de él clavandose una paja pensando en britni.

-es verda, tu no eres pandy -dijo Satán, alejandose cautelosamente de Pandy- pero ci no heres el... Kien eres :'v?

Entonces Pandy, saliendo de Nayal, se paró, miró fijamente a Satán y se llevó una mano a la nuca, bajó la cremallera y entonces cayó el disfraz.

-OH MAI GOH!1! -grito Satán echandose para atrás - LA ARDILLA FANTASTICA D:! Bueno, eso explica un poco, es imposible que de la mezcla de el semen de Barny y de ti salga algo bueno; pero entonces... Donde esta pandy?

-qcyo -respondió la ardilla fantástica -pero tenemo' que rajah de aca ante q despierte

-JAHUKGOWNSOFPWJABFKSNS -respondió Fery, abriendo un portal al infierno v:

Entonces Satán, Fery y La Ardilla Fantástica atravesaron el portal, dejando a Nayal solo, y con el anticristo en su vientre.

**Kreditoz: Gabriele, el unico que me ayudo con el puto capitulo :v**


	8. Hekipo de Rreskte Delta

**Hekipo deh Rreskt Delta**

Leia y Nayal se dirigian a la higlesia d la scienciologia porque era el bautismo de una prima de Leia.

\- Que bonito dia para rezar a Xenuh verdah? –dijo Leia, simulando ser un caracol dejando su rastro e juegos vaginales tan caracteristico, cuando notó a su amiga algo inquieta –k paza naial?

\- Nada, es que… lo que paso el otro día no fue de Dios wey –dijo Nayal –siento… un algo en el estomago desde entonces.

\- io tamben –dijo Leia, señalandose la vajina.

\- Em… Esa es tu vahina pero no importa… pos ya llegamos nomás

Entonces ambas entraron a la iglesia cuando bautizaban a Risitos de Oro y, justo en ese momento, Nayal se prendió fuego :v

\- ¡AY NO MAMES WEY! –jritó Nayal corriendo en circulos –AIUDAAAAAAAA

\- Caia, es mi momento de brihiar perra –le dijo Risitos, colandose la mano del sacerdote por la nariz con la que la sostenía. Entonces el sacerdote le tiró semen de diox y la yglesia ardió.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido, Leia se coló la higlesia y sus jugos vaginales apagaron el incendio.

Ah re qe no tenía que ver COIN el TITUILO. Una vez mas, nos vamos a la mierda asi que no pos VAMOS CON DOKKI.

Dokki se encontraba encadenado a una mesa de hierrotal mientras los burros nazis que lo encerraron lo vigilaban.

\- Ay ia degenme :',v –Rogó Dokki, aunque, por dentro, le gustaba 7u7

\- Ño :v miau guau miau. Miau miau guau guau miau. –Y entonces un burro entró a la habitación, con Barny atado de pies a caveza y con la cara tapada con una bolsa.

El burro lo despertó a putazos, lo desató y lo dejó en la habitación con Dokki, a quien lo desencadenó y posteriormente masturbó con un rasho lacer.

\- oie khe? Ke ago aki? Y MI NAVE?! Y MIS DROIDES :,v?!1¡ -preguntó Barny al despertar.

\- Tabas en medio del oceano ese mu fío en un bloque de hielo –Explicó el comandante burro nazi –Tu nave y tus droides ahora son propiedades de la Alianza Intergalactica Burral Nazi, fuiste denunciado papu :v despedite de tu nave rufian. Y ahora, también de tu virginidad anal.

\- KHE :,v?

\- ¡Dokki, violalo!... o… de lo contrario… -Entonces una compuerta se abrió y se vió una caja llena de muñecas de bebé.

\- ¡NO MIS MUÑECAS :,v! –Gritó Dokki -¡MY CP :'v! Perdona Barny, pero…

Entonces Barny gritó, al mismo tiempo que la verga de Dokki le desgarraba el ano, en la plataforma submarina, debajo de Istlantida.

… Eso fue… interesante (?)

No pos pasemos con Pandy :v

\- ALLAHU AKBAR

Y Pandy voló. La pared voló de él, y los negros se fueron a la PUTA.

Pero, ¿Cómo voló nuestro querido amigo Pandy? Que Pato se los explique :v.

\- ola niñios, ¿TIENEN DROGA?. Oh, esperen, les tenía q esplicar halgo. Pandy voló gracias a las propiedades ~ ҉ MAGICAS ҉ ~ de la dinamita :D.

\- Em Pato, no quiero interrumpir tu explicación explicosa pero la polisia esta llegando D: -Dijo Anarquicornio, mientras la policía negra llegaba con elefantes y buitres gigantes.

\- Me da igual, tengo que terminar de contar esto :v. Komo desia, la dinamita es majik xq –y entonces antes de que pueda continuar, Anarquicornio recogió a Pandy de los escombros, golpeo a Pato para q se caie y echó a correr hasta la Deltamioneta.

\- Vamooooooooooooooooooooooos D:! –Grito Anarquicornio ya entro de la Deltamioneta, arrancando y escapando de los negros justo antes de que llegarán. -¡Bien :D! ¡Lo logramos Pandy! ¡Lo logramos Pa –y entonces se dio cuenta que Pato quedo inconciente en la prisión, y los negros lo estaban acorralando (y lla tenian la berga de fuera :V) -¡Mecachis! –Entonces Anarquicornio jiró 360° y fue a toda velocidad –Patooooooooooooooooooooooooo… oh espera, muchos grados. –entonces giró 180° y embistió la deltamioneta hácia la cárcel.

Anarquicornio entonces fue perseguido por los negros en elefante tiando piedras, pero maniobrando la Deltamioneta logró acher que se desequilibren y se caigan a la mierda. Entonces, la Deltamioneta pegó un salto y cuando estuvo encima de Pato, la Ardilla Fantástica se tiró, lnzo una granada de humo, tiró a Pato a la Deltamioneta una vez que llego al piso, y se disfrazo de Pandy.

\- ¡Ardilla Fantástica! –Grito Anar al descender con la Deltamioneta y Pato y Pandy dentro.

\- ia ez tardeh parra meh :'v eskpat túh

Entonces los negros atraparon al falso Pandy y Anar condujo la Deltamioneta devuelta a su Kuarrtel Jneral

\- halta ciesta jato –Dijo Pato una vez se despertó –me perdí de algo :v?

\- No mucho –Dijo Anar limpiando las ruedas de la Deltamioneta de la sangre de negro –ay esta sangre no se quita

\- oh cierto, les estaba contando la majia majikoza de la dinamita. Pos la dinamita explota equiscú…

\- Jelou –Dijo Pandy al despertarse, entre las suaves mantas de minions de Pato –itz mi.

\- Oh, se despertó –Dijo Anar, sorprendido

\- Estaba dormido :v?

\- Creo que la palabra correcta es "inconciente"

\- Dije dormido :v –Y Pato golpeó a Pandy con una tuveria

\- Ay, eso dolió :c –Dijo Pandy frotandose el chichón –em… ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Bienvenido a la… -Anar accionó una palanca y unas luces de neon se encendieron, escribiendo "Deltacueva" en griego- DELTACUEVA. El cuartel general de el Hekipo deh Rreskt Delta (Osea nosotros).

\- No es por ser desagradecido ni nada pero, ¿Por qué me rescataron de la carcel? Soy una pala persona, maté a Nayal :c

\- Porque le conviene a la trama v: -Respondió Pato –Ademas tienes algo que nos interesa…

\- … que? –Preguntó Pandy, desconfiando de sus salvadores.

\- So :VVV

Entonces todos rieron y estuvieron felices c:. Excepto la Ardilla Fantástica que ahora está en prisión. Y Nestor, que seguirá siendo violado por los siglos de los siglos amén.


	9. Bajo el Mismo Puente 3

**Bajo la Mismo Puente mayorque3**

\- CLARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE1 -Grtido anarquicornio cuando Clarlise dejaba escapar su ultimo gasesito

-quienpa era ese glovo¿ -dijo Jhonstan viendo como Nayal y Anarquicornio y los indigentes y Kitty y Clarlise lloraban la muerte de Clarlise :'v

\- Ella tenia una familia e hijos, pero ahora le dan la espalda :,v -dijo Pato, secandose las lagrimas lagrimojenas con pañuelos hechos con piel de niño

\- ah oc che que hacen bajo un puente? -pregiunto preguntadamente Jhontan

\- pos esta es la hisotria de como cambio todo al reves de como me converti en un indigente que vive vajo el piunte -dijo Anarquicornio - yo y nayal pos fuimos corridos de nuestras casas equiscu Eibam y Pato ahora salen y pos :'v valio madres todo, entonces ibamos a suicidisiarnos tirandonos del puente pero entonces caimos en la cama donde tiran a los abortods falllidos del orfanato de al lado y conocimos a los indigentes quienes nos acobvigaron y ahora somos familia inseparable unida la familia junta unida siempre la familia unida junta juntos la familia unida -y asi por 7 bicentenarios :v

\- oc ya entendi, perro tenjo otra duda, ¿porque nayal esta embarazada?

Anarquicornio entonces dejo el cadaver de clarlise en el colchon de aborto, quien murio de sobredosis de cancer, se dio vuelta vueltadamente y vio a Naial gorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdo y entro en shiok. El boludo no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba embarazado.

\- es porque soy un padrino magico -dijo Nayal terminando de amamantar a un indigente con sus axilas

Entonces cuando jonatahn entendio todo se volo y bueno listo :v esto si tiene que ver coin el tituilo, yey ya era pinche hora. Hablando de hora, pasemos con dos y media y winsy

\- mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito un niñio del orfanato mientras winsy winsy metia su cabeza en una fosa ceptica (ia tu sae)

\- te abandonó estupido por algo estas en un orfanato inutil :v -dijo mientras lo ahogaba en la fosa ceptica de leia, lo cual le daba un placer indescriptible.

Mientras winsy hacesinava a los estupidos ninios, dos y media intentaba pararlo

\- Winsy, esto no es lo que haria jesusito :,v

\- caiate ia :v io soi pinchi jesus y io dijo q ase y q no. es mi vida soy uniko y espesial -entonces winsy se corto pero como la navaja era bien pinche grande se partio en dos y c murio.

Dios se enojo con los niños del orfanato por dejar que se suicide, asi que mando una tormenta electrica que incendio el orfanato v:

Anarquicornio limpiaba la ropa de los indigentes de las manchas de leche de Nayal cuando escucho el olor a quemado del orfanato el cual estaba del otro lado del puente donde vivian

\- hey que es ese olor... -dio vuelta su cabeza y lo bio- OIE! ESO ERA MI TRABAJO :v! jUNTO A PATO... ay -entonces anarquicornio entro en depresion y para aliviarlo, Nayal le dio de amamantar como si fuera su propia madre.

ENTONCES COMO UN RELAMPAGO DROIDE PATO KUL COMANDO 3ª SARGENTO MAGICO APARECE APARECIDAMENTE DESTRUYENDO EL PUENTE DONDE SE ACOBIGAVAN

-OIE NO PUEDES DESTRUIR EL PUENTE PENDEJO :v! -Dijo nayal, haciendo a Anarquicornio a un lado y poniendose en pose de gruya caratek defensiva- QUE VIENES A BUSCAR?

\- A TI

\- YA ES TARDE

\- PORQUE

\- PORQUE AHORA SOY YO LA QUE QUIERE ESTAR SIN TI

ENTONCES NAYAL Y DROIDE PKC3SM BAILAN AL SON DE LOS GRITOS DE LOS NIÑOS QUEMANDOSE SOBRE LOS ESCOMBROS DEL PUENTE Y LOS CADAVERES DE LOS INDIGENTES

\- Mis amijos, mi familia, clarlise... YO TE VENGAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Y una batalla epica entre Nayal y Droide PKC3SM la cual no sera descrita por paja, en la cual Anarquicornio intentaba salvarse de las salvages augas del rio donde lo tiro nayal al hacerlo a un lado.

Al final, ambos estaban tan exhaustos por el cepso tan salbaje que suvieron, que Dokki se fumo un cigarrillo.

\- Barny me ordeno capturarte, pero veo que no sera facil -dijo DPKC3SM, recogiendo sus piezas rotadas del piso -volveré. -Y como un rayo catapultado por un clitoris, él voló a su nave

\- aiudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me haogo :'v -gritaba Anarquicornio a su amijo, quien se encontraba muy ocupado teniendo contracciones anales. Entonces se lo llevó la corriente, xq' anarquicornio que se duerme se lo lleva la corrienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee anarquicornio que se duerme se lo llebva la corrienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee okya

Jhonatan llego por fin al infierno despues de varias horas de volar, y se econtro con Satan y Ardilla Fantastica.

\- ketals -dijo jhonatan saludisando a sus amijos

\- ola jhionatan, le estaba explicando a Satan como aser un omunkulo, haver primero q todo tenes q consejir semen de varny i entonses

\- KJABFJKWSBJKGFHSABJKIHFBSAUJKHFABSJKUHFBSAJKHFB -interrumpio Fery, aun con Britni espirs colgando de su entrepierna

\- que ocurre Fery? -Pregunto satan, consternado por el interrumpimiento de su mascota

\- JFBNSIOLDJKSASHBTGREABGJKSAHBGJHREBJGBSALJHGBSAJFBEJGFJDSHBVAGBJABGJSA GJWSABJGHWE GJHEQWGJSAD LJHGBSALG SAGBWEKJGBWAEITGBWIKEJGBIWAEBGHWAEGIJGBSABGIKJWSHGBJEBWAIGREWBGJHSBATGUHBWREKGJHABWSGHBEWSAKJHGBEWIGBAJSAHGB VJKHWABGKWJHG IKLWEGBIWAUJEBNGIWAEBGJESABGIWE IGBWEAIUGBWIEUGBIWEUBGUEBGILSUJEBGIWAUBEGIELWSAUBGIUWAEBGIUEWABTGIUWAEBGUWABGIUWAEBGIUWEBGIUWEBGIUWEBGIUEWABGIUWABGIUEWAGIUEWABIGBWAEGIUSAEBGIKUEBWSAI- Explicó Fery, muy detalladamente :v

\- Mi heredero, ¿ESTA EN PELIGRO? -Dijo Satan, poniendose de rodichas para hacercarse a fery - Fery, mi mascota, es momento de que seas de utilidad.

Entonces Fery se hizo super sayayin nivel w985681265565219 cuarenta y mejico y fue a la busqueda de barny

\- oie pero ese que digo fery no era io su anjel juardian? oh esperen -entonces ionatan volo al rreskt pero obviamente llega tarde el sputido

Barny se encontraba iperrterito en su nave, cuando llego pato kul comando 3ª sargento magico con las malas nocitias

\- Hice lo que pude señor -Respondio el droide comandante, arrodillandose ante su dinosaurio rey

\- pues no fue suficiente :v! -gritó azotandolo con su verga. -ahora comandante droide n2 como va el tema de los burros nazis?

\- Estamos localizando la base de su dictador Tomy pero, señor, porque los quiere matar?

\- Porque me obligaron a cogerme a dokki :'v

\- ...y que tiene eso de malo señor?

\- Que soy hetero, duh :v

\- Emmm -interrvino pato kul, secandose el semen- pero no se quiere coger a nayal?

\- Si, pero ella es mujer... -ambos droides sargentos intercambiaron miradas - KHE :v? Se embarazo otsea es muger otsea nayalsexual.

Barny volvio a sus asuntos mientras la lluvia lloviosa caia sobre los orfanos quienes aun ardian. En la distancia, se escuchaban a Pato y a Anarquicornio pedir aiuda.


	10. La Rosa de Nayalupe

**La Rosa de Nayalupe**

-Algo. –Dijo Eibam mientras largaba a llorar xq1 su padre Barney les habia contado a el y a su hermana Pato Mc Cuak que su madre qe era negra los abia abandonado por un hombre en una patraullla esposado.

\- Nos abandonaron wey :'v por cualquiero –y shoro mientras penetraba Eibam .

-ZELDA SIRBE PARA ALGO –grito leia mientras introducia una barbie ene l orto de barny para mayor pla_dolor. Cuando, por la ventana, asomó Kitty quien estaba espiandolo todo.

-Eibam y Pato estan juntos eh? MUAJAJAJAJA HARORA PUEDO ASER MI VENGANZA CON ESTA BACA Q CAMBIE POR UNA ABBICHUELAS MAJIKAS. –Grito Kitty mientras se caia de la ventana hasta otra avitracion del castillo de Leia, y la vaca decia "mu D:".

¿Por qué estaban todos ellos en el castillo de Leia? Porque estaban festegando el bautismo de Risitos con una fiesta super kulz en donde invito a todos, incluso a la famiklia sandia y roca quie nes estan enfrentadas a causa de coasas.

Kitty cayo sobre una orgia de negros que penetraban a nestor; Leia les habia pagado la fianza para que puedan continuar violandolos. Entonces kitty salto de la orgia al piso con su baca majik.

-como stos niñios c estan besando, IO PUEDO HACER QUE ANARQUICORNIO ESTE DE MI LADO, Y CON EL Y MI BACA MAJIKA, ¡DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO! –gritaba kitty mientras caminaba, y su baca magija la segioa cantando "nico nico ni" con mumidos.

Mientras tanto, Tomy se encontraba en la sala comun, siendo un palito dentro de un helado. Estaba como un espia, ya que escuchaba como 2 y ½ hablaba con Winsy.

\- mescushas ninia poque te lo dijo una ves, O MATAS AL ANTICRISTO O EL MUNDO ASE PUM –retaba 2 y ½ a winsy quien distraidamente embutia a un niño africano de diarrea explosiva.

-bla bla bla, tu no me entiendes. No sabes quien soy. –entonces winsy se korto y c murisio. Para aparecer por la puerta principal una vez mas, ya que incluso los muertos no se salban de la fiesta :v.

-escucha, bamo a aser sto winsy – "muajajajaja es momento de escuchar su plan asi lo puedo arruinar y YO JUNTO AL ANTICRISTO DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO :D" pensaba tomy, justo cuando llega leia y se come su helado con la bajina y tira el palito super lejos hasta darle en el culo a kitty, causando que esta se estremezca, sus piernas se agiten y su jugo comience a esparcirse por la sala soltando leves gemidos. 

-mu D:? –le desperto la baca majic

\- donde estamos baca? –pregunto kitty, asusada, cuando vio a Tomy el palito de helado nazi sobre su esclavo a quien le habia operado de manera que se habia convertido en mitad silla, tomando himen de bebe circuncidada.

-estas en mi fortaleza, porque vamos a ser amiguitos y vamos a vencer a Wins ½ para aliarnos con el anticristo y asi ganar :D! –explico tomy a la confundida kitty.

-hesto es justo lo q keria, hasi podrmos hovtener la berjansa, pero nsisamos un nombre… -dijo kitty pensando pensadosamente

-mu :D! –sugirio la baca majica, resfregandose contra kitty

\- vunea idea! Cremos "patente pendiente malosa"

Entonces Kitty, la baca majika y Tomy rieron en simbolo de su nueva y malvada amistad; sin darse cuenta que el esclavo mitad silla se estaba desangrando.

Pasemos con Eibam, quien se encuentra con Nayal, quien esta en una silla de ruedas por su embarazo.

-Nayal… hay algo que debo decirte… yo…

-calla mi amado –dijo Nayal serrandole la voca de un uteraso –besame pelotudo

Y justo cuando iban a concretar su beso el cual sellaria su amor, entra Barny por la puerta, quien se queda perplejo al ver la escena y grita.

-¡PERO QUE HACES BESANDO A LA LISIADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito Barny abriendo su boca tanto que se pertio la tijada.

-BARNY D: CORRE EIBAM WEY ANTES QUE NOS ATRAPE –grito Nayal activando los propulsores de su silla de ruedas, cuando otro Barny entro a la habitacion

-Nayal kerido te traje otro de tus jugos estos que te gustan y… ¡?¿¡PERO QUE SUSEDE'¿?¡! –Grito, soltando el jugo haciendo que se desparramara por la alfombra de tetas de leia.

\- ¡LA ARDILLA FANTASTICA! –gritaron todos al unisono viendo al Barny falso que yacia en la puerta, esperando lo peor. Cuando…

-¡Mierda me descubrieron! –entonces la ardilla fantastico se quito el disfraz revelando que en realidad era la silla de ruedas en la que Nayal estaba, haciendo que este se caiga.

En ese instante, otro barny entro por la puerta mientras el verdadero apuñala al falso, esta vez muy mal disfrazado pareciendo ser una prostituta barata.

-ho_hola amigos, soy pand_ DIGO BARNY y yo- y entonces Pandy, disfrazado de Barny se dio cuenta que Barny estaba apuñalando a Kitty disfrazada de Barny; entonces se quito el disfraz y echo a correr como una niña- AAAAH! YO SOLO QUERIA SER POPULAR :C!

\- oian, ia esta la cena –dijo Risitos, apareciendo por la puerta con un vestido de pelos pubicos.

Entonces todos gritaron "¡CENA!" al mismo tiempo, mientras salian corriendo, aplastando el cuerpo de Kitty.


	11. Expedicion Submarina (titulo acortado)

**Expedicion Submarina en Busqueda del Cadaver de Nayal**

\- AIUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Gritaba Anarquicornio mientras era arrastrado por el rio niagaraju hacia lo desconocido por culpa de nayal quien es un pinchi descuidado

\- ANARQUICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VOY A POR TIIIIIIIIII

Entonces Nayal se tiro al rio de cabeza, olvidando que no podia nadar pero GRACIAS AL PODER DE DIOS, LOGRO APRENDER A HACERLO TAN RAPIDO QUE CONTRARRESTRO EL PODER DEL RIO. Y entonces le dieron contracciones y se murio alv :v

Anarquicornio, inconciente por golpearse con el agua del rio fue llevado, junto al cadaver de nayal, al oceano desconocido….

En el castillo de la princesa leia, Pato reposaba durmindo como un bbsilla cuando un subitamente despierta a causa de una mama pajaro que cree que es su vv por lo que intenta darle de comer pajaros regurjitados.

-agdklsjghkdsjhgkjdskg ay que asco :'v –dijo Pato escupiendo los pajaros y sentandose en el nido

-basha despertaste –dijo leia entrando a la habitacion colandose la puerta como de costumbre- t enkontre en tu ksa aci q te reskate

\- pero si yo vivo en mi ksa estupida :v –dijo pato indijnado mientras la mama pájaro le reprochaba de no comer su comidita- ains ecstraño a mi amigo anarquicornio pero tengo miedo de que me odie :,v.

\- komo?!¿ pro zi el ex tu amiji lo hentenderra xq el poder de la amistasd 1000pre jana –dijo leia mientras se metia al pájaro aun con sus pajaros regutjitados en su baina- los amijoz deven estar hay pa aiudarse aun despuesssssssssssssssedddsafdsaf de todas las diffffffffficukltaskedaesdas dcs c –continuo leia mientras el pájaro, luchando por sobrevivir, le causaba mas orgasmos- azizs cq auifalo no c-eas mariiikagsdgsdag –y entonces cayo desmallada

\- tienes razón! Debo luchar por anarquicornio :v! ANAR ALLA VOYYY! –y pato se tiyo por la ventana, cayendo de un kinto pizo – ay mi kbeza

Entonces batman apareció y comenzó a golpear a pato sin ninguna razón aparente.

\- ahora, te acabaré MALDITA LISIADA –y justo antes de que le diera el golpe final, pato

pronuncio:

-salva… a anarquicornio…

\- Que? Anarquicornio? MI MAMA TAMBIEN ERA UN UNICORNIO! –Grito batman quitándose la mascara y revelando ser usain bolt. Por desgracia, no se dio cuenta que la casa de leia era el lugar de fiestas del ku kux klan, asi que c murió por jugarle al vergas.

-no pos ANARQUICORNIO VOY A POR TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pato se montó en la deltamioneta y sijiendo su corazón que latia en amistad por Anarquicornio, conducio hacia istlantida.

Cuando ya estaba llegando, se encontró con un risco sobre el océano, sintió que Anarquicornio estaba ahí debajo asi que, juntando valor, se tiro con la deltamioneta

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Grito jhonatan cuando Pato lo atropello en el aire, y ambos calleron a las frias ajuas frezkas de istlantida. Jhonatan con sus poderes mistikoz creo una burbuja de aire alrededor de la deltamioneta para que pueda nrestpirad.

-eso casi sale mal :'v que hacias ahí estúpido :v? –dijo pato sentándose otra vez ya que el golpe lo tiro de nalgas

-perdon yo solo quería dormir una siesta :'c –dijo pandy levantándose del asiento trasero con su pijamita de pandas, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el fondo del mar –AHHHHHHHHHHH EL MAR ME ASUSTA D: PATO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ? –grito mientras agitaba a pato.

-ke desde cuando estas ahí :v? pos no importa mejor pa que me ayudes a rescatar a anarquicornio que esta en peligro, io lo c

\- OH POR DIOS ESE HOMBRE ROMPIO NUESTRO VIDRIO DELANTERO! –gritaba pandy sintiendo que se desmallaba

-trankilos, zolo me rrompy la kra –dijo jhonatan entrando, atravesando el libro luna de pluton que esta disponible en todos los hispanohablantes de librería encantalo leer se te va. –por aljun ksual no bierom a un niño henvarasado ruvio kntante de uan dairecshion?

-no, pero estamos buscando al unicornio que vive con él, sabes donde esta :'v? lo 100to serka –dijo pato frotándose su sombrero para sentirse cguro

\- maz oh menosh , huztedecs qdense enel ahuto io los jio

Entonces jhonatana salio de la deltamioneta y con su luz gestrovoskopiqa los fue jiando por el océano de istlantida.

-ANARQUICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –dijo Nayal despertando de su muerte, ahora sin su hijo en vientre. –KA DONDE ESTOY? –pregunto al ver a Satan azotando a niños muertos

-oh estas aquí, con mi niño :'v –dijo satan llorando de alegria tanto que se orino sobre los abortos y los curas.- alto, TU UTERO ESTA BASIO?¿!?"? Y MI NIÑO ESTUPIDA?

-ays es que me mori we :c –dijo nayal iorando mientras las stripers del inframundo que son tu madre le bailaban sepsualeonalmente en la entrepierna- y ahora que hago? No deberia estar mi bebe en algun lugar de ese mar de niños muertos?

-no porque aun no murio… AUN NO MURIO! ESTAMOS A TIEMPO PA SALBARLO! VE Y BUSCA A MI HIJO MUJER 1- Grito Satan echando a patadas a la niña de nayal

-ay ya voi –y nayal fue en busca de su cadaver para salvar a su niño :'v

Mientras tanto, en la fuarida de los burros nazis…

-la bifda hes una lentegfa o la toma o la edeha la bida es una lentega o la toma o la dega –cantaba Dokki, quien se encontraba encerrado, cuando sintio la llamada de la naturalesa- no pos a cagar… AY MIERDA SALTE –grito dokki mientra cagaba, ya qe la mierda volvio a meterse dentro de el –aiuda mi mierda me quiere violar otra vez :'v! –y entonces por su boca salio la ardilla fantastica, cubierto de mierda ya que tuvo que atravesar todo el cuerpo de dokki para salir- ¿ardilla fantastica? ¿pero q ases aki :v?- pregunto dokki, aun molesto por aberse cogio a su novia leia.

-dokki ameo hexcushame, c k m odiaos prro tbnemps q unirmos pa salir de aquí –explico la ardilla, limpiandose con la llave de la selda.

-OIE TIENES LA LLAVE, ABRE LA PUERTA Y SALGAMOS DE AKI –grito dokki, cuya verga se hayaba palpitando de haber pasado tantos dias sin rellenar a alguine.

\- a si verda xd –entonces la ardilla abrio la puerta, y junto a dokki salieron a correr por el pasillo mientras la alarma sonaba y los burros nazis comenzaban a atacarlos.

-MIAU MIAU GUAU NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPEN :V! –gritaba el comandante de los burros –SI ESCAPAN TOMY NOS MATARA :'v

Luego de una persecución epica pasando por celdas y liberando prisioneros, se encontraron con un callejón sin salida.

-QUE ASEMOS ARDILLA? SOI MUY JOBEN Y FEIO PARA MORIR :'v –lloro dokki, secándose las lagrimas con el pito.

-baia baia que tenemos aki :v –dijo Tomy, apareciendo entre los burros naziz que los habían acorralado, montado en su beio corcel hecho de madera abortada- este es su fin niñios, acéptenlo y solo los encerrare por tres eternidades.

-REKATATE AMEO –grito la ardilla, aventando a un prisionero contra la pared con tal fuerza que abrió un agujero por el que podían escapar.

-ESTUPIDOS, LA BASE ESTA EN UN ICEBERG DEBAJO DE ISTLANTIDA! NOS VAN A AHOGAR D: ! –y en ese momento, toda el agua entro a la fortaleza de los burros nazis, causando que la ardilla y dokki se vieran propulsados a las profundidades del océano de ajuas frezkaz.


	12. El Libro de Cocina del Anarquista

**El Libro de Cocina del Anarquista**

\- trescientos cuatro elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaaaaaña como veian que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefaaaante- cantaba Pandy alegremente mientras Pato conducia la Deltamioneta bajo el océano de ajuas frezkaz guiado por Jhonatan quien vestia su típico cosplay anime- trescientos cinco elefantes se columpiaban sooooobre

\- caiate ia :v –grito Pato a Pandy, arrojandole el sombrero el cual lo dejo inconciente del susto- ya estamos serca señior hanime? La deltamioneta se queda sin otsijeno :,v

\- ci mujel, tu trankela 100mto a naial kada bes maz serk –decia jhionatan caminando por el fondo del ajua frotandose el vestido sepsualeonmente aunk enrealida tava buskamdo un "'amo a calmarno" en monsterball gou,.

Ah re q no tenia she ver coin el tituilo, a este punto pa k molestarc

Eibam estava trankilamente pacando por el centro comersial de istlantida con la dulc primseza y Kitty, kien staba en silla de ruedas enshezada por todo lo ke le paso en la fiesta de risitos kuamdo…

-ci osea q onda no?¿ un dia esta en siya de ruedaz disiendo q si tenjo al anticrisot em el bientre i q si esto u al otro dic q… leia, q ases

\- nadadADadasADadADSDAF a-decia leia quien se estaba colando a Kitty con silla de ruedas y to

\- oh pinchi leia SUELTE A CATI MUFER –entonces comenzo a darle volsazoms pa q deje de haojra a su jato mscota jkuamdo del sielo kaio Tomy com us hegercito.

\- ke verfa paso? –dijo tomy, levantandose del suelo cuando vio q leia abia regurjitado con la bajina a kitty y a su silla muertas y q eibam le pegaba- kitty D:!

\- emmm… -dijo eibam al notar q estava jorlpeando el kdver de jkitty- no ez lo q parce- y entonces Tomy la mato alv mientras leia se hiba bolamdo con su vagina absorviendo el oxifeno del aire y fritando 2io no fuiiiiiiiiii".

Mientras, en las profunfidades mas progundas…-.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH –Griyana dokki siendo atrasnado por la corriente aquatica – ACASO ESTO NO TIENE FONDO?!- Y entonces se chocarion contra el fondo junto a la ardisha fantastik quien se rompio varios güesos v:

\- hezo ci k fue tramvoliko ermnano –dijo la ardilla levantandose como si no le hubiera pasao na- los soldao del loko ec tubiemor q aver tapado el hajugero, tamos a salbo de l palito de elao

-Si vuelven a secuestrarme no vengas a salbarme pendego –dijo Dokki recolokndoc el omvro q se torcio en la caida

\- te caias q stas a salbo –entonces la ardilla choco contra una mina sumarina, la kual choco contra otras y todo hizo bum

\- AIUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritaron cuando to espolto pero no eestavan solos, tambien anarquicornio jrito estando debajo de ellos investigfando en el kdaber de naial el kual tambien voló

\- FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES :D! –dijo Pandy viendo las explosiones a lo lejos, junto a Pato y jiohnyan quienes no estaban tan felizes ya q la heczplosion se acrkva y volaron

Kuando terminaron de volar en el agua, calleron formando un psirculo en el cual el cadaver de nayal estaba en el semptro.

\- ay esas pinchis explosiones we –dijo pato despertando, viendo a Anarquicornio frente a el- OH MAI JOD, ANAR :'v!-grito iendo a havrasar a su amiji q tamvien estaba corriendo pa el, justu kuando iva a havrasarlo anar paro y se metio en el cuerpo de naial- oie ka

\- sueltalo pinche wey :v! –dijo anarquicornio tirando del bb de nayal

-ÑO :v es mi pinche libro maldito unijornio –dijo el bb. Tos estaban impaktaders, ia q el vv sejhia bibo pro naial nio, y entonse un fuejo aparesio bajo el ajua y satan, fery y naial aparecieron

\- MI VV :'v –dijo satan iendo a avrazarlo, cuasando q suelte el libro y anar se lo quede –krei q avrias muerto, pro ahun ñio t formas aci q buelveds a naial –y entonces satan metio al anticristo dentro del nayal vivo

-jrazias stan –agradecio naial, masturbándose el estomafo con alhgas de kirsto

\- ke verga acaba de pasar anarquicornio :'v? –preguntó Pato, quien estaba tan confundido que había olvidado que estaban bajo el agua y no podían respirar, por suerte Pandy flota con l okual pudo salbarc

\- creo que io puedo aclararlo -dijo un homúnculo, salioendo del trasero del naial muerto- verán, me crearon cuando barny y la ardisha mezclaron su semen dentro de mi presiosa mami naial haci q komo es un padrino majiko le pedi de deceo k se hembrase

\- y como es el anticristo, viene con un libro de cocina del anarquista de regalo :D –dijo anarquicornio, feliz de tener un libro con tantas recestas de bombas en su mano… pezunias- pato, con esto seremos muy felices hexplostando kosas- entonces ambos de la felicidad salieron del hoseano explostando Asia la superfisia

\- weno, io kreo q mi travajo aki a trminado –dijo jhonatan, bolamdo asia el indgisisto

\- pos ardilla, vámonos! –entonces dokki se monto en la ardilla ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y bolarom

\- vamos nayal, volvamos al infierno :') –y satan y nayal en un fueho imtenzo simbolisado por su jamor, volvieron al imfierno con un veso apasionado de lengua 69 anal GONE SEXUAL.


	13. La Plantación de Limones Fantasma

**La Plantacion De Limones Fantasma**

-¿dildos o consoladores anales? –dijo anarquicornio acompañado por nayal en un sexshop cuando por la ventana se veia a una puta roba limones que era leia y entonces pato grito "ELEFANTE PERO EN INGLES!" desde la deltacueva que estaba al lado de la sexshop junto al bosque de plantacion de arboles fantasma de limones

-O EM J ANARQUICORNIO AYUDA A PATO QUE LES ROBAN LOS limONESL BANDTASMAS- y entonces la sekchop se oclapso ty nayal c murio aci q se due al infierno con su amir satan

-alto ahí puta robalimones fantasma :V –grito pato mientras anarquicornio corria para ayudarlo a detener a leia q su vagina se ha abierto tanto que puede colarse cosars de otras dimensionas como fantasmas cosas en el mar y demas

-pro es muuyy aiircojfnolino ajnskghbwnoklJGHKJAK- placeaba leia mientras se colaba los arboles fantasmas cuando llegfo fery con un portal de fuego q destruyo la plantacion de limones de pato lo cual destruyo su corazoncitodepatito

-AKSIJKEDAGBJKDSAGNIUDSANCVIDSANOGIUHBSAIOVNIOKSABVNIROYBANIOAYVIUYABDSIOGJFBDSOIGJHBKDSAJNGLJREBANGIOKJSADNVIOKJNOBDSAGBRISAJNGIRJHNVAIOJNRAJKVNBYRAVLRESNCLÑOENRUKGVZKSRBNGUREBGVIURWABVILOUWANFIUSRHIELGCMIUHGLU4WBX,GIUOBKELDAGBJKLDSAGDSK VNLGBNIKELSJRBVNKJESBVKLSEBVKJSENKGBNEWSIKLJGFEBSNKLÑGBIORAUEBVKLJAEWNRUJHBWAIKGUBAREWNÑSJVNKLJREBWAHGREWAGJWRESIJKGBSAJEJRWBGIURBWAÑVJNJHGBJJBEIOGUBEWIQGBNOEÑWAJGBKSAJRHBGK-DIJO FERI ETSASPERAODO

-k dises feru? K nayal esta por tener a su hijo? Pro si recsine estava comprando dildos ckn anarquicornio y no estoy preparado :'v –fijo pato estando nervioso por ser su primer barmitsva

-SNAOGFJKNAKGIJNIOKGBEA –dihjo firmemente fery, llevandose a anarquicornio y a pato y a leia al imfierno

-chicos que paso? Donde estan? Porque no hay plantacion de arboles fantasma de limones D:? –c pregunto pandy saliendo de la deltacueva aviendo sido olvidado otra vez por pato y anarquicornio yt los demas :'''c- Ai hoy era el martitsma del hijo de nayal, tengo que ir al infierno ya DD: -y pandy fue corriendo en la direccion opuesta al ingierno

Mientras en el infierno…

-ola ia iegamos-dijo pato entrando en panijko al ver que estaba fuera de lugar con su traje de judio porque era un veivishaware y no un tartmisanta

-IJNGOKNGKAJSBFNJKHABIJKEBIU FHBAGFSJDG GKJBGOSAJDNGKJDSANIOG UDSNAIUJGBNIDSGBIKDSJAGBIOD SAJHGBIKJHBDSAIJHG BNIJKHDSAGBIODSUJDSNIVWIUOYAGNBOKR NBIOUJRNOJZNBRE´GIAWH R+WAOPB´WOAGN´0AHBNORAIENBOPIH3'0G98HF0IOJEANOPBIREIGJOEARHNWAPJHNOREUHNESIORHE- presento fery el lugar a los invitados el cual era una kueba imfernal con niños llorando y curas siendo asotados con latijos y habien invitado a risitos con su prostibulo para el nasimiento ia iba una cama en el sentro onde taba nayal tirao con las piernas habiertas y un palo de stripteias donde britni perreaba esperando a fery para penetralra

-ai pero k ermozo nasimiento –ecia hjonatan viendo como su padrino magico al cual protegia por ser su angel guardian estabva preparando su estomago para q etsployte i de a luz a un nuevo hijo :'v

Todo estava ranquilo cuando derepente.,.-..

-nicki eres una pinche estupida porque ni pinche trabajas y cobras demasiado pinche loca porque eres premium y no cobras na y dices ser de calidad y jhago rk tcogbreas 6 centavos poreqi saeres una pinche sdngra loka y- c estaba kjando risitos de oro con su putomayor del protsibulo gai i todos se pusieron a verla kuando

¡-هتلر، مخلصي¡-

Grita tomy salioendo de la falda de risitos, entonces el cuerpo de risitos explosta y sale eibam de el y su cabeza tamvien estplora y sale la vaka majik i todos los prostitutos c kitan el risfras refelandop ser burros nazis

-ES TOMY D:!- jhirtan todos al unisono

-pro q azes aki? Tu no estabas infitado :v –dijo satan infijnado

-sabemos que el anticristo nacera aquí asi que lo queremos meter en Patente Pendiente Malosa asi que trajimos de la muerte a eibam para que tome su venganza matando a nayal luego de tenerlo por averla engañado y materemosa leia por aser matado a kiti :v- etsplico Tomy montado en su puta voladora tresmil mietnas los buros amenazan a los inviraos

-y porque no trajeron a kiti de la muerte como hicieron con eibam :v? –pregunto pato valiéndole siete toneladas de verga ci le disparavan o k

-NOSOTROS HACEMOS LAS PREGUNTAS .c… enrealidad no se los ocurio –dijo eibam

-ALTO AHÍ LOCA- GRITO BARNY DECENDIENDO POR LOS CIELOS DE LA CUEVA SUBTERRANE A MONTADO EN PKC3SM Y JUNTO A SU EJERCITO DE DRONES DETRÁS

-A LA VERGA ES BARNY Y VIENE ACEVEDOPUTA RESCATARNOS :D!-gritaron tohs al unisono otravez

Entomcvea c edesjato una pelea masiva con muchas bajas en la que ningun invitado sufrio por alguna raozn i entonces la vaka majika c transformo en loli y se apego a leia i etsploto para intentar matarla y asi vengar a su mejor amiga kiti pero no lo logro y murio y el ekerjico de droides y burros naczis volaron

Y UN PORTAL MAGICO SE ABRIO Y DE EL SALIERON WINSY WINSY HORMIG ½ CON ARMAS JKULZ Y ETSPLOISIOTBNES

-HEMOS VENIDO A MATAR AL ANTICRISTO :V! –grito dos y media disparando al sielo, ese disparo atravcezo el piso del superficia de el tierra golpeadno a pandy quien ya había dado la vuelta al mundo tres veces i pandi cayo al invierno también

-asi que es el eh :v? –dijo 2 y media una vez se acercaron a la cama donde nayal estaba tirado con las puernsa abiertas junto al striptes y a un lado estaba llorando satan porque no podía creer que iban a amtar sa su jijo y ffery lo consolaba mientras penetraba a britni- mu bien winsy disparale y mata al anticristo de una vez por todas

-ño

-k? –entonces winsy apunto a dos y media y le dijo

-no te haz dado cuenta aun 2 y 1/2? YO NO SOY LA REENCARNACION DE JESUS, YO SOY LA REENCARNACIONN DE JUDAS Y E VENIDO A TRAICIONARTE PORQUE TU ERES JESUS :V-todos gritaron sorprendidso, incluso pandy k estaba inconciente en el piso

\- a pos entonces no te necesito :v- y entonces 2 y media sisparo al vientre de nayal peor juto cuando la bala le iba a dar, LA ARDILLA FANTASTICAS SE INTERPUSO CHAMCHAMCHAM y dokky llorando se acerco i se tiro junto a su amor verdadero i uhbo una escena muy emotiva en la q se dieron un beso y se confirtieron en OTP. Leia estaba llorando no porque su amorsito la alla abandonado sino porq no podía colarc cosas con las manos sobre la caeza.

-LA ARDILLA FANTASTICA ESA MUERTA!-grito dokkio con lagrimas en las hojos juadno….

-NO ES ASI!-grito la ardilla mientras se quitaba el disfraz de dos y media rrevelando ser LA ARDILLA FANTASTICA,

-oie pero entonces quien es el?-y entonces doki le saco el disfraz al cadáver revelando ser 2 Y MEDIA

-YO TAMBIEN NO SOY QUIEN PAREZCO SER- y entonces winsy se quito el disfraz revelando ser WINSY

-bueno sacame el dildo :'v- dijo 2ymedia sufriendo equiscu era electrico yt le dava bueltas por el qlo

Entonces el mundo comenzo a colparspasr y nayal dijo

-YA LLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito nayal abriendo las pierans aunque sabia que iba a salir de su estomago, satan se sento sobre el para que cuando explotara y naciera el anticristo este le entrara por el culo y pudiera sentirse como una mujer de verdad

Y antes de que el mundo se destruyera, anarquicornio dijo

-y aun no me responden la pregunta :v


End file.
